Wully y Brushy
''Wully y Brushy ''son un par de gatos antropomorficos de tamaño mediano. Aunque su diseño es diferente solo por el color, ellos tambien tienen personalidades muy diferentes entre cada uno. Wully es mas inteligente y liderador que Brushy, siendo este el que sigue sus planes y mas tonto que Wully. Wully es identificado por su color amarillo brillante y nariz roja, mientras que Brushy por su color piel rosado y nariz negra. A fondo Personalidades Wully es mas inteligente y el generalmente crea los planes. Ejemplos claros pueden ser en ''Coffer of the Bride'''' o ''School and Go Coff, ''donde planea y crea las ideas y trampas para ayudar y/o molestar. Es notoria su intelectualidad mas avanzada que la de Brushy y Cozzy. Mientras tanto, Brushy es un gato mas tonto y el que sigue los planes de su amigo, tambien es usado a veces como carnada o es simplemente usado para los planes, como en ''Pie Purrr-s ''donde el recibe todos los pastelazos Voces Los gatos, al principio, eran mudos (no hablaban). Sus primeros dialogos fueron en ''Animals Birthday. Wully fue interpretado por John F. Rowells y Brushy por Jack N. Rowells, el hermano. Luego, fue en Happy Meows ''que Brushy seria interpretado por Tobias Jalter en adelante. Fue en 1958 que Tobias Jalter no podia interpretado a Brushy, debido a los remakes en Los 3 Hermanos, que segun Walk Trophy, tendrian un audio mejorado (la mayoria porque eran remakes de cortos de los 40's). Brushy fue interpretado por Jack N. Rowells otra vez. Cuando la era Walk Trophy de los 80's y 90's, empezo Wully seria interpretado por Liny R. Jackers y Brushy por Christine Colombus, generalmente para los nuevos cortos y comerciales de Whishkas. Historia 1940-1950 Wully y Brushy aparecieron por primera vez en una caricatura de Coff Cat de 1942 titulada Coff and the Kids. Aqui, se ven mucho mas lentos, y con movimientos normales, ademas, algunas de sus rasgos son diferentes como lo serian despues, aunque hay no tenian nombre y eran solo "gatos del Jardin de Infantes", junto con otra cantidad de gatos. Los inombrados gatos no volverian a ser usados entonces, pero cuando WTS queria un nuevo duo de antagonistas, era una oportunidad para que los personajes vivieran mas tiempo. Sus nombres se originan del estilo lanudo (wooly) de Wully y el color piel estilo de Brushy (brush). Esto fue sugerido por Mike Jones cuando vio sus diseños por primera vez. Como dijimos, Wully y Brushy debutaron en Coff and the Kids. Este corto, ademas de ser el debut de ellos, tambien marca el debut de una de sus principales nemesis, Coff Cat. Y el debut de una formula tambien. Despues de ese corto, solo tendrian cameo-escenas. - La primera seria en 1949 (7 años despues de su debut) en el corto Pool and Cats, donde aparecerian en la piscina y tomando limonada. Y luego, en 1950 con Animals Birthday, donde con Cozzy, intentarian robar el pastel de cumpleaños de 3 pisos de Mati. 1951-1990 Wully y Brushy se volvieran tan populares, que tuvieron su propia serie sin Coff Cat, ni ningun otro personaje con el que aparecieran recurrentemente. Los dos primeros fueron realizados en 1951. El primero fue [[Happy Meows|''Happy Meows]], ''donde Wully le contaba a Brushy como tuvo un pesimo dia despues y en la escuela. El segundo, y mas popular, fue [[Clawed Case|''Clawed Case]], ''donde los dos detectives tiene que resolver el caso de un sombrero llamado Hattson Scary, con una gata bella y un muy preocupado gato que fuma. Despues, otros 3 fueron realizados. En 1952, se hizo [[Pie Purrr-s|''Pie Purrr-s]], donde los dos explican como es que los pasteles en la cara dan risa y el origen de esto. En 1953, ''A Tail for Two Kitties'', donde un cientifico loco hace que las colas de los dos gatos se unan. Y por ultimo, en 1955, ''Hawaiian Cats'', ''donde pelean por una gata hawaiiana bailarina para ganar su atencion, pero termina pasando, que la gata no amaba a ningun gato, ya que consideraba que los regalos inmensos eran molestos. La ultima aparicion clasica de los dos gatos fue en 1959 con el corto Boxeo Cats, en una escena donde Coff reemplaza a Walter en su puesto de palomitas, los gatos entran en la maquina y roban un poco. Y en 1966, harian cameos en ''Cat-Time Pals. Fue no hasta 1984 que Walk Trophy Studios Animation Company abre y presenta nuevos cortos. Wully y Brushy aparecerian en su propia caricatura "Kittyness" (1985), donde Patit, Suavet y Mike Monkey cuidan de ellos, pero los gatos, solo hacen caos al no saber que es una casa. En 1990, aparecerian en Crazy Cornered, el primer corto y debut del personaje Crazy Cat, uno de los nuevos personajes del estudio. Desde ahi, seguirian su carrera. 1991-presente Desde 1991, no han tenido apariciones importantes. En 1999, aparecerian en un evento llamado The Original Cartoon Felines. Tambien, en 2003, en Walk Trophy Atracttions Park Orlando, Florida, tendrian su propia atraccion, que se llama Wully and Brushy's Pie-Throw Battle. Era basicamente equipos de 10, que tenian que evitar ser tocados por unos pasteles lanzados. Si uno perdia, se tenia que poner a esperar, y podia limpiarse, mientras veia a los demas y los alentaba. Esta atraccion se basa en Pie Purrr-s ''de 1951 y ''Cake Cats ''de 1947. En 2014, el DVD llamado Wully and Brushy: Meower Madness saldria a la venta para Regiones 1, 2, 3 y 4. En 2017, un especial seria realizado y se llamaria ''The Time Two Felines Join. ''El evento de TV ''Weekending with Wully and Brushy ''se realiza y los comics de ''WhiskeredStars ''saldrian. Apariciones Cortos clasicos * Coff and the Kids (1942) * Pool and Cats (1949, cameo-escenas) * Animals Birthday (1950, cameo-escenas) * Happy Meows (1951) * Clawed Case (1951) * Pie Purrr-s (1952) * A Tail for Two Kitties (1953) * Coffer of the Bride (1954) * Market for Buy Coffe (1954) * Hawaiian Cats (1955) * School and Go Coff (1955) * The Brothers Anti-Mouse-Coff (1956, clips de Coff and the Kids y School and Go Coff) * Coff-Cology (1956, remake de The Brothers Anti-Mouse-Coff) * Boxeo Cats (1959, cameo-escenas) * Cat-Time Pals (1966, era Matthew Scowsers) Era WTS Animation Company * Kittyness (1985) * Crazy-Cornered (1990, con Crazy Cat) * Jelly and Butter (1993, comercial de Whishkas) Post-1999 * ''The Adventures of Wully and Brushy (comics, 2000-2001) * Moving House (2011, comercial de Whiskas)